


Happy Birthday Lucifer (NSFW)

by RowdyRaven



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRaven/pseuds/RowdyRaven
Summary: The NSFW version of Lucifer's birthday tale! (6/06) Happy birthday ya big beautiful demon hunk ♡(｡- ω -)MC forgets Lucifer's birthday! That's not something the eldest demon brother is going to take lightly...Also a small bit of Beel softness because why not, there's cake involved!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 142





	Happy Birthday Lucifer (NSFW)

It was a rainy June morning. Back in the human world, this wouldn't have been a rare occurrence, but down here in the Devildom such days were few and far between. You woke up early, the notion that you had something to do today ringing in your mind. You picked up your DDD to check the time, spotting a post-it note you had left on the bedside cabinet likely to remind you exactly what that was. "BAKE CUPCAKES" it read in your scrawl. Not to go against the will of the almighty post-it, you rolled yourself out of bed. It was Saturday, the weekend, so it was likely that the kitchen would be empty at this time. It seemed that 6am was an unholy hour to wake up at, even for demons. Still, with no distractions and no Beel to "sample" generous amounts of your batter, you were sure you could get a batch or two of cupcakes out of the oven and cooling before any of them came for breakfast. 

As you pottered down the hall, yawning and stretching, you continued to wrack your brain about the date. Perhaps Mammon had a big modelling gig? Maybe Beel was set to play a big match at RAD. For at least half of the brothers, you could anticipate a reason as to why you would need some celebratory confectionery today. Regardless, you turned the corner into the kitchen, stopping dead in your tracks in surprise to see someone else there. 

"You're up early," Lucifer mused, already fully dressed in a suit shirt and fresh pressed pants. His sleeves were rolled up as he set about, seemingly cleaning up after himself. 

"Very astute of you," you replied sarcastically. "So are you." Lucifer cocked an eyebrow, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel before draping it over his shoulder. 

"I'm always up this early," he muttered. "If any of you could be bothered to get up at a reasonable hour you would know this." Of course, Lucifer was a meticulous man. You could imagine he had only two alarms on his DDD; one for his waking time and another to remind him to go to bed. That being said, that second one was most likely to be ignored. He looked at you expectantly. "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

"What are you making?" That didn't look like the question Lucifer was looking for. Regardless, he shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Poison Apple strudels," he answered. "They're a lot easier than the rolled cigar cookies Diavolo likes so much." 

"And it's one of your favourites," you noted, stepping into the kitchen closer to him. Lucifer laughed softly and pulled you into a gentle embrace. 

"Nice to see you remember at least that much," he gave you a light kiss on top of your head. "Now what brings you down here so early? Surely it wasn't the smell of baking apples." Something about the way he worded that irked you. 

"I was actually coming down to do some baking myself," you said, giving him a slight squeeze. "But I was going for something sweeter than a strudel." Lucifer hummed enthusiastically. 

"I will have to try one when I get home."

"When you get home? You're not staying home today?" Saturdays were usually the only day Lucifer got off from RAD work. 

"Diavolo wishes for me to be at the castle by 7," he explained, responding to your petted lip with a sorry smile. "It seems I won't be here much at all today. But I would like to see you when I come home." You nodded.

"If it means I get to spend some time with you, I'll wait up!" You puffed up your chest proudly. Lucifer laughed again.

"I would like that very much." The kitchen timer on the centre block buzzed loudly. Lucifer let go of you to grab a pair of oven mitts, opening the oven to retrieve his strudels. They looked delicious, the centre of the pastry overflowing with purple apple mush. Dare you say it, they smelled heavenly. 

"Those look amazing!" you beamed, reaching for one. Lucifer swiftly slapped your hand away. "Hey! What gives?!"

"These are coming with me to the castle," he scolded, moving away to the cabinet to grab a box. "If there's any left at the end of the day I'll bring you one back, alright?" You grumbled under your breath, Lucifer flashing you a devilish smirk. He gently placed the strudels into the box, stacking them in such a way they wouldn't ruin one another. Closing the box, he placed the baking tray in the sink, slinging the towel from his shoulder over the edge of the wide basin. He checked his watch while rolling his sleeves back down.

"I best be going," he muttered, with a concerned tone that reminded you of the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. "Can't leave the great lord waiting." There was an uncharacteristic tinge of sarcasm in his voice; Lucifer slighting Diavolo? It must be a cold day in the Devildom indeed. The tall demon swept past you with another fleeting kiss to your lips. "You'll clean that tray for me, won't you? And keep your DDD handy, I'll let you know when I'm on my way back. I'd like you in my room before then." With that he disappeared into the hall, presumably picking up his coat from the coatrack on his way out the door. Over the pouring rain you heard the heavy front door click as he let it close behind him.

Well, no time like the present. Time to get baking, even if you didn't know what for.

* * *

You had just about scraped the last of the batter out of the mixing bowl when Beel sauntered into the kitchen. The cupcakes had been in the oven for the best part of ten minutes, and were starting to waft that sickly sweet smell into the house. Of course, the gluttonous brother would have been roused by such a smell. You were simply surprised Lucifer's strudels hadn't awoken his stomach first. 

"Something smells delicious," the ginger-headed demon sniffed, peering at the oven curiously. "Smells like cake."

"You're not wrong," you responded from the sink. "They're cupcakes." Beel turned to you, tilting his head somewhat.

"Are they for Lucifer?" he asked. You felt a chill go up your spine. 

"Why would they be for Lucifer?" you asked, genuinely hoping you hadn't forgotten something important. You chanced a peek over your shoulder at Beel, who was wide eyed and staring.

"It... It's his birthday." Well. Shit. "Did you forget?" You tried to laugh it off. "Well at least you know now before you see him today." SHIT. Beel continued as your mind raced, "I'd recommend mixing some of the poison apple puree I saw in the fridge into the frosting or, ohh, better yet, piping some into the middle of the-"

"There is no more poison apple puree," you interrupted, dropping the bowl and sponge into the soapy water. "Lucifer used it to make strudels this morning." It dawned on Beel what this knowledge meant. 

"Oh. So you've seen Lucifer already." There was a tense silence. "Do you want me to get more poison apple puree?" You turned around fully to face Beel; there was no doubting that the sixth-born's heart was as big and bottomless as his stomach. You couldn't help your face breaking out into a wobbly, if slightly tearful, smile. 

"I-I would like that very much," you hiccuped, echoing Lucifer from earlier. Beel stepped forward and grappled you into a big bear hug. You hugged him back, feeling just more than a little stupid. His nose twitched as he let you go again.

"I think your cupcakes are done," he mumbled, his growling stomach blaring over his words. You laughed. There might have been a couple of minutes left on your kitchen timer, but Beel's nose was the best timer in the Devildom. The famished demon started to head for the door.

"Wait!" You fumbled about under your apron for your DDD. You were sure you had a couple of grimm stored in your phone case for times like this. You handed him a couple of notes. "Treat yourself to something nice, as a thank you. And if you could get some blue food dye that would be great." Beel nodded, ever the quiet one, taking the money and leaving with another click of the large front door. You rushed to grab the oven mitts, taking the cupcakes out of the oven. He was right after all; the fluffy little peaks just beginning to crest the casings. You hoped they'd keep their form once they'd cooled. 

* * *

It was about 7pm by the time you received a message from Lucifer again. Whatever he had been up to at Diavolo's castle had clearly involved Demonus, as his spelling and grammar had gone almost completely out the window. Attached to his message was an even rarer sight; a selfie in the rain, of a very bedraggled looking Lucifer wandering down the dimly lit streets of the shopping plaza. You smiled at the picture, Lucifer's rosy cheeks lighting up his pale face in the dank glow of the Devildom. You scrolled back up to read.

"Thats me on my way home."

"Diavolo opned a vrey special bottle of Demons. Extra potent. I think 'm drunk."

"See you soon. L x"

A kiss at the end of his text, how cute. You excused yourself from the gathering in the common room, making your way up to Lucifer's room as stealthily as you could. You realised that having forgotten Lucifer's birthday earlier this morning you would have to make a big show to make it up to him. Thankfully, you had just the thing from a recent Majolish shopping trip with Asmo - a very delectable set of underwear that had yet to see the light of day. As you closed Lucifer's door behind you, you began to formulate a plan. Where would you sit? How would you sit? Should you put some candles on? You undressed down to your underwear as you set about fixing yourself and the room, lighting the candelabra to add some ambient light and a fragrant candle above the fireplace. Just as you put the match out, Lucifer's door opened.

"Oh," Lucifer's surprise was audible. Perhaps he had forgotten? "This is a nice surprise." He closed the door as you spun around to face him. His eyes wandered across your mostly-naked form. "Someone's been to Majolish with Asmo," he noted with a smirk. You felt your face burst into flames. Were you really that bad at choosing clothes for yourself? "I like it." He approached you with intent, shucking off his sodden jacket and undoing the cuffs of his sleeves. He grabbed you roughly, kissing you wantingly. You could taste the alcohol on his lips, the mix of tea and sugary treats on his tongue. His mouth moved up to your ear.

"I would like it even better on the floor," he purred, his inebriation a fuel for his fire. You stifled a giggle at his cheesy line as Lucifer deftly undid the clasps at your back. The material felt loose on your chest. He pulled back from you, still supporting you with a hand on your lower back as his other hand pulled each strap from your shoulders, one at a time. The flush on your face extended to your chest, the pink mounds bursting from the cloth as it slipped more and more down your arms. Lucifer snatched the cups with a needy growl, swiping it back and over your hands, then tossing the bra aside. 

"Perfection," he hissed, leaning back in to kiss your neck. His sloppy touch still sent tingles across your nerves as you melted against him. He wobbled slightly on his feet as he lifted you up to wrap your legs around his waist. As he carried you to the bed, he buried his face into your bosom, purring in delight at the feel of your soft skin against his face, the smell of you so close. His sharp teeth nipped and nicked around your breasts. As his shins clattered off the bed, he peeled you off of him, throwing you unceremoniously onto the plush mattress. As you looked up at him, you noticed his eyes had darkened over.

"I've been thinking about this all day," he muttered, low and ominously under his breath. "How I would punish your forgetfulness." He read the shock, the mild fear on your face, with a wicked smirk. "You thought I would let what happened this morning slip because you made cakes? You didn't even remember who you were making them _for_." He whipped the belt from his trousers, snapping the leather in his hands. The sound echoed through the silence between you as you could feel the sweat beading on your forehead. "Put your hands together above your head." You laid back into the soft white sheets, raising your hands above you, clasping them together lightly. Lucifer leaned forward, placing a knee between your peaked legs, exposing you slightly. He reached over you, using the belt to bind your hands, a long claw piercing a new hole in the material for him to thread the buckle through. It was a gentle binding, but you felt this was merely the beginning. The eldest brother pulled back, still kneeling between your legs, enjoying the view. "Turn around." His voice dripped with lustful intent. As you shuffled onto your belly, Lucifer swept an arm under your hips, pushing your ass into the air. He gave a firm spank across both cheeks, eliciting a muffled, gasping scream from you. You felt the bed bounce at your feet as Lucifer left you, the sound of a nearby drawer behind you as he rifled through his belongings. 

"Yes, this will do nicely." His sudden proclamation filled you with a sense of anticipation. After his returning steps stopped, you felt a cool kiss of metal against your raw backside. "Do you know what this is?" Lucifer hummed, rolling with smooth object across your skin. He tilted the object on its axis, a rounded but slightly pointed tip pushing against your pillowy cheek. 

"Is... is it a plug?" you stuttered, the nerves catching the words in your throat. Lucifer hummed again, moving the tip of the plug against your asshole. 

"Correct," he murmured, massaging the cloth of your pants against you with it. "Seeing as it's my birthday and all, I was hoping you would let me use this on you." 

"Well, when you put it like that..." You had never been averse to the concept of buttplay. But with a drunk demon... 

"If this is your first time, don't worry. I promise I _can_ be gentle." He left a gentle kiss on your ass as if that was going to prove his point. "But you're going to have to relax." You took a deep breath, easing into his touch as he moved the plug down the cloth of your underwear to rub against your clit. The sensation made you moan for more, pushing your hips up and back. Lucifer snarled raunchily, leaving kisses up your back and sides as you welcomed his attention. 

"There's a good girl," he moaned, feeling the cloth around his hand moisten. He pulled his hand back, reaching instead onto the waistband of your underwear. With a quick twist he snapped the fabric, ripping the material from you with ease. His hand was immediately back down to your entrance, a curled finger finding purchase against your wet inner walls. You slumped into the bed sheets, your hands grasping tightly onto them above your head as your pussy clenched down onto his finger. Lucifer let loose another solid spank on your ass.

"Don't think I'm going to let you cum so soon," he warned as your squeezing muscles quivered and let up slightly. "The night is young." He pulled all contact away again, instead reaching under the mattress to reveal a set of cuffs. He spread your ankles one at a time, binding them to his bed with the velveteen covered cuffs. They felt soft against your skin, but their hold was unrelenting. Exposed and spread eagle to the world, you could feel yourself dripping onto his sheets with no way to stop it. Lucifer swiped a finger up your slit, taking a sample for his own taste. Out of the corner of your eye you could see his long, sharp tongue feverishly devouring your taste. He sighed deeply, tilting his head back.

"A sweeter taste than any cake," he purred, kneeling at the end of the bed. His pointed nose pressed against your taint as he hungrily ate you out, his tongue flicking against your lips, occasionally seeking further inside in a way that made you gasp and pull against your restraints. A set of sharp teeth raked across your sensitive skin as he pulled his head back and stood, adjusting your hips so that they were the right height for him. 

"Are you ready for me, my pet?" You heard the sound of his zipper coming undone, the rustling of cotton boxers making way for his cock's release. 

"Yes Lucifer, please," you begged, wiggling your hips enticingly. Lucifer didn't need any more than that. He slipped his dick right into you with ease, even without his demon form he filled and stretched you in every direction. His name fell from your lips like an unholy prayer as he slowly thrust himself in and out. His slow pace teased you to no end; all you wanted was to reach your hand down between your legs and finish yourself off. But he had planned for that, of course. By binding you like he had, you had no option but to take what was given to you. Then suddenly, that cool sensation again. But this time, there was no fabric, no material in the way. Lucifer let out a satisfied moan as your ass puckered and quivered at its touch. He popped the handle end of the plug in his mouth as he squirted a generous helping of silky lube on and around your hole. Seeing you tense, he removed the plug from his mouth, setting it on the bed under you along with the bottle of lube. 

"I'll be gentle, I promise," he whispered reassuringly, his hand stroking softly around your ass. As he continued to thrust into you slowly, he pressed one finger against your asshole. As you relaxed a little, realising that without his demon form his claws were noticeably blunter, he slowly entered you again. The feeling of his finger and the tingling, smooth lube set your insides ablaze. You couldn't help yourself but to moan as Lucifer pressed in further, one knuckle at a time. By the time he was a full finger deep, you barely noticed the second one sidling in beside it. He matched his thrusts with his cock with his fingers, overwhelming you with a sense of euphoria. You had heard that ass-play during sex was good, but never had you dreamed it was this good. As he tilted his fingers to press down, you felt as though he was going to rub the tip of his own cock inside of you. Ripples of pleasure turned into full on waves, and you drowned in the hormones, your body shaking and quivering all over, your mouth bubbling with expletives and lewd cries of encouragement. It was an orgasm like you'd never experienced, and as you hit that high and came crashing back to the surface, you were surprised that all of the stimulation had not sent Lucifer into his usual demonic form. He simply retracted his fingers and cock with a solid breath through his nose. You dropped your hips onto the bed as Lucifer undid the straps on your ankles. He flipped you over casually, leaning over you to give you a passionate kiss. 

"Now it's my turn," he mumbled against your lips. In a flurry of feathers and heat, Lucifer released his demon form. It was so controlled and planned that it both terrified you and turned you on. "I hope you're ready for round two." You nodded, panting, still coming back to Earth after your first seeing to. He wrapped his arms around your back, pulling your chest to his. He pulled you up as he spun you both around, falling back onto the bed with a soft thud. You sat up on top of him, hands still bound. You knew what he wanted. You shuffled up as much as you could, mounting his rigid member once more. Lucifer moaned as you took him in, despite the change in girth. Every little lump and bump was magnified; it was almost as if demon cocks were ribbed for your pleasure. He held your hips as you rode him, slowly at first, helping you up and down but not forcing a speed on you. His eyes wandered drowsily between your bouncing breasts, your rolling eyes, and your filled pussy. When he finally managed to maintain eye contact with you, he let out a guttural growl of an instruction, "turn around."

You did, with Lucifer pushing down on the small of your back. You bobbed your hips up and down from this prone position, and Lucifer moaned with pleasure at the view. 

"Pass me plug and lube," he managed to hiss through his teeth. You realised that in his demon form, Lucifer's heightened sensations and emotions made it harder for him to maintain control. It simply added to the feral image of demons you had always held in your head. You tossed back the lube and plug, and quickly Lucifer put both to use. First the lube that sent sparks around your insides, and then secondly a swelling. It made you gasp, but your ass accepted the plug with little resistance. Lucifer bucked his hips with satisfaction as your ring gripped onto the handle of the plug. You could feel the weight of it bearing down on you. It felt cold, it felt heavy. But the pressure and the buzz of the lube were already pushing you hard in the direction of another orgasm. 

"Yes," Lucifer bellowed, his hips pumping hard against you. "Yes!" His claws dug into the flesh of your ass. You couldn't tell what Lucifer was more drunk on; the Demonus or the sex. As you tried to push your hips up and down to match Lucifer's own thrusts, you could barely keep your legs straight as you began to feel the shaking overtake you.

"Lucifer, I-I..." You couldn't even finish your thought, your inner walls tightening around his cock, even the muscles in your rear flexing against the cool metal plug. Lucifer roared as he pulled you up and back so you were laying on his chest. He grabbed a handful of tit as he continued to thrust, harder and faster as he neared his own finish. The hot breaths of his fierce panting flushed against your ear as he started to say your name under his breath. Soon you could feel pulsing, twitching from his sizeable member as he filled you with his seed. His grip on your body softened as he regained control of himself. He wrapped his arms around you in a deep embrace as he came to, nuzzling his nose against the back of your ear with bliss.

"Thank you," he murmured softly. 

"Happy birthday," you replied. "Now how about I get you your cake, so you can eat that too."


End file.
